Bennett (Video Game)
Bennett is an original character who first appeared in Vince's Story in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: 400 Days. Pre-Apocalypse Unknown Location Nothing is known about Bennett's life prior to or as the outbreak began, except that he worked for the Georgia State Correctional Facility. Post-Apocalypse "400 Days" "Day 2" Bennett, along with Clyde, drive with Vince, Danny, Justin, Marcus and Jerry to prison during the start of the apocalypse. When Marcus starts to strangle Jerry from behind following an argument, he tells the prisoners to settle down. When they don't, he orders Clyde to break up the fight. Clyde then proceeds to kill Marcus by shooting him in the head. Bennett, shocked at what Clyde had done, decides to call the authorities. As he is doing this, Clyde is killed by a reanimated Jerry; he then flees the bus, leaving Vince, Danny, and Justin for dead. "Day 41" While in the middle of the road, he gets run over by Eddie while he and Wyatt are fleeing from an unknown attacker. If Eddie goes out to check, Wyatt will be forced to flee after the attacker attempts to kill him and during the credits Eddie can later be seen dragging Bennett down the road while the attacker looks on. If Wyatt goes out to check, he will find Bennett in the middle of the road barely alive with a wound around his torso. Wyatt grabs Bennett, but a walker approaches them both from behind, Wyatt kills the walker and can then decide to either leave Bennett or help him. Help him: ''(Undead) ''If Wyatt helps him, he will drag Bennett down the road towards Eddie and the car at the same time killing any walkers that get near the two. Just as Wyatt starts nearing Eddie's car, the attacker from before appears and attempts to kill Eddie. Eddie is then forced to flee while being shot at by his attacker. Wyatt, seeing that Eddie has left, drops Bennett and runs off, leaving him to the nearby walkers. Leave him: ''(Dead): If Wyatt decides to leave him, he then makes his way back to Eddie, killing the walkers along the road. Just as Wyatt starts nearing Eddie's car, the attacker from before appears and attempts to kill Eddie. Eddie is then forced to flee while being shot at by his attacker. Wyatt then runs off before being seen by the attacker. During the credits, the attacker will then be seen standing over Bennett with a gun pointed at him, smirking. "Day 236" Determinately, his reanimated corpse would later be used as a "watchdog" by Roman's group at Gil's Pitstop. He was fed by one of the survivors there, Shel ''(Determinant). While she was feeding him, she gave her opinion of him to Roman. Bennett will be replaced by Walt (if Nate was not stood up too). Death ;Killed By *Eddie (Accidental, Alive) After turning off onto Yewberry Road to escape Nate, Eddie eventually hits Bennett, unable to see him beforehand due to the thickness of the fog. Regardless of whether or not they try to save him, Bennett dies from blunt trauma and blood loss and eventually reanimates, being used as a watchdog by Shel's group at Gil's Pitstop. * Wyatt (Indirectly Caused, Determinant; Caused, Determinant) * Nate (Before Reanimation, Assumed, Determinant) If Wyatt helps Bennett and leaves him, a photo appeared in credits, Nate checked Bennett and possibly killed him before reanimation, as he is seen smirking at his corpse and holding a gun. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Bennett has killed: *Danny (Indirectly Caused, Alive, Determinant) *Justin (Indirectly Caused, Alive, Determinant) *Roberto (Indirectly Caused, Determinant) *Possibly numerous counts of zombies and a few unnamed people Relationships Clyde When Vince, Danny, and Justin are in the bus, he seems to dislike Clyde, constantly referring to him as boy. He yells at him to get back and break up the scuffle between the two prisoners. After Clyde shot one of them, he questions him in disbelief about what he had just done. Bennett then flees once he sees Clyde get bitten by the prisoner Clyde apparently saved, not risking himself to help his fellow corrections officer. Marcus Crabtree Bennett was angry about Marcus's attack on Jerry, and tells Clyde to break it up. After Clyde kills Marcus, Bennett questions Clyde in disbelief and is angry at Clyde for killing him. Danny After seeing a few walkers outside Danny tells Bennett to get the bus started. Bennett has no regard for Danny as he leaves him behind. Justin Justin is angry at Bennett for not helping Clyde to save Jerry. When Clyde is killed by an undead Jerry, Bennett panics and leaves Justin along with Vince and Danny behind. Vince Bennett seems to not care about Vince or any of the another prisoner. Vince will ask Bennett to call ambulance for Jerry. After seeing Jerry as a walker kill Clyde, Bennett panics and leaves him behind. Jerry Bennett is angry at Marcus for attacking Jerry, Bennett doesn't get involved but tells Clyde to. Bennett is terrified when Jerry turns into a walker and kills Clyde, succumbing to fear and leaving the others on the bus. Appearances Video Game Season 1 *"400 Days" **"Vince's Story" **"Wyatt's Story" (No Lines) **"Shel's Story" (Zombified, Determinant) Trivia * In the game files, all files about Bennett were named as Clyde, and all files about Clyde were named as Bennett. This is most likely a mix-up. * Bennett is one of twelve determinant characters with an undead or dead status the other being Duck, Lee, the stranger, Danny, Walt, Sarita, Abel, Michael, Armando, Rodney, and Lloyd. Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:400 Days Characters Category:Video Game Category:Police Category:Prison Bus Category:NPC Category:Deceased Category:Undeads Category:Determinant Category:Notable Walkers Category:Gil's Pitstop